


Between the Scenes

by LikeMeReckless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones in Love, Discovery, F/M, Fluff, Love, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeMeReckless/pseuds/LikeMeReckless
Summary: “Jughead.” He heard her whisper. Not a whisper of warning, but a tone of awareness, an urge to continue.  She needed to state the obvious. That this was Jughead Jones making her melt like crayons in the sun.We all know and love the depth of he Bughead dynamic, but what we see on screen only scratches the surface.This story is starts in between scenes in the Riverdale series beginning with episode 1x06 and continuing from there.  It explores the behind the scenes relationship development of Betty and Jughead.  I’ll be adding chapters to this that fit with the show’s events and what may have gone on between the scenes.Disclaimer: The characters are, obviously, not mine and neither are the direct quotes from the show.The M rating is for later chapters.





	1. Between the Scenes- Issue 1

Maybe it was the inertia of the recent events, propelling him forward, making him unpredictable. Maybe it was sheer stupidity- but what is wasn’t, was new.

He had always had this notion, buried deep within, weighted down, repressed. Since they were young, Betty embodied everything he didn’t have- stability, wholesomeness, a concerned hand to grab. He chalked it up to that. But after their time on the Blue & Gold, seeing her fire and ferocity, he knew it was more.

His actions still came as a surprise to him that day.

“Hey there, Juliet.” he remembers saying. He’s allowed her to believe he came through the window to avoid her mother, but the truth was it was a silly attempt at a romantic gesture. His gesture was cut short by her panic. He hated that their families could make them feel this way.

“We are not our parents, Betty. We’re not our families.” he had said to soothe her, a hand brushing her shoulder to offer support. But, that contact proved too much for him. He rarely- never- put himself out there, shared feelings, or shed hi thick skin, but the time felt right and he knew with Betty, it would be okay.

“Also.....”. His words failed him. He had a perfectly rehearsed mantra. One of pure genius and hidden reference and it all sat, dry on his tongue which seemed too heavy to speak. He saw her lips move, forming a word, but could not process things. As her lips moved, his eyes were drawn to them and without any thought, he kissed her.

Reflecting back he knows that somehow deep down, he knew it would be okay; that as much as he needed her, she needed him. He saw her, the true her, not her outward exterior and mask of perfection. 

That one kiss shook him to the core and from that moment he knew he could never stop. He could tell she was surprised, but surprise quickly turned into response. Immediately following there were no romantic revelations, no confessions of love, but he didn’t expect that. He laughs now thinking how only Betty would have an investigative revelation triggered by their first kiss. Somehow it seems fitting. He knew Betty, knew she would need to process it all, and that it would be okay. The next move would be hers and to brush this off wouldn’t be her style. For now, duty called.

———————————————————————————

The rest of the week was a flurry of activity, mystery and danger. Unsure of exactly where things were going, or what lines they were crossing, Jughead walked her home.

“Hey, you didn’t have to walk me home.” Betty said as they strolled through the night, fingers linked. 

He can’t remember who initiated the hand holding- maybe it was unconscious- not that he minds. 

He justifies his actions by saying, “Uh, there’s a killer on the loose.”

Her comment shook him a bit, unsure if maybe she wasn’t on the same page as he was. Perhaps he had read the situation wrong. 

“Besides, isn’t this what- you know- what people like us- who have gone through what we’ve gone through do?”

As he spoke he wondered if he could possibly be more vague. He was asking, “Is this okay? Are we together?”

His confirmation came later, as they said goodnight and she cupped his jaw, sweet smile playing across her lips.

“Thank you- for walking me home. Call you later. Goodnight.” she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Her thank you spoke volumes to him and he knew it wasn’t for the walk home. Confidence renewed, he was ready to pursue this unsure future, slowly, by her side.

———————————————————————————

Later that week, whie Alice was out finding new ways to tear the town apart, Jughead and Betty sat in her room going over the most recent revelations. 

“It just doesn’t make sense, Jug!” she yelled with exasperation. “There’s something, some piece we are missing.” She dropped her notes down on the bed and rubbed her temples.

He stood from her dresser chair and climbed behind her, propped up on pillows. His hands immediately went to her shoulders and began to knead away this week’s frustrations. It was fascinating to him how touching her like this had become so instinctual so quickly. Almost immediately her head sunk back on his shoulders. 

This week Veronica had labeled him as Betty’s boyfriend and Betty had not reacted opposed. As much as he hated labels, this one he was quite enjoying and so far, it seemed to come naturally.

While his hands continued their soothing, so did his words. He leaned forward, his face turned in to hers, his breath hot on her neck. 

“We will figure this out. We will. The missing piece is here- “ he started, but was interrupted .

“How do you know?” she asked.

“Because,” he stated simply, “I know you.”

He felt some tension drain from her at that and the more tension he felt drain, the more confidence he gained.

“You, Betty Cooper, are like a cat on the prowl- a predator, tenacious and unforgiving when you want to sink your teeth into your prey.”

As he spoke, he brushed his nose, his lips, down her hair line, his hands sliding across her back, down her arms, back up and then fleeting against her neck.

He was nervous, terrified really, having no prior experience in this department, but it felt so easy- so right- and her slight intake of breath urged him on.

“Jughead.” He heard her whisper. Not a whisper of warning, but a tone of awareness, an urge to continue. She needed to state the obvious. That this was Jughead Jones making her melt like crayons in the sun.

“You want justice,” he continued, punctuating that with a slight nip at the crease of her neck and shoulder. “You want what is right and you won’t stop until you get it.”

Unable to still her curious hands any longer, she turned her face slightly up, angling further towards him and locked eyes. They bore into her- below her outward exterior, her false perfection- below it all.

He lowered his voice to a soft, reverent tone, eyes still locked with hers. “I know you Betty Cooper. I see it all.” 

She looked at him, as though through a brand new lens, and slowly reached up and removed his grey beanie. She slid it down to the comforter and then returned her hands to trace his chin, jaw, cheekbones, and finally tangle in his mass of beautiful, normally hidden hair.

“Jughead Jones,” she said with a smile. “I see you, too.”

With that he leaned in and their lips connected, soft and slow, reminiscent of their first time. She turned her body further into him increasing the contact and her fingers tangled more deeply in his hair, a sign of encouragement. He knew at this early stage that she was trusting him to steer this newfound closeness of theirs.

She added more pressure to the kiss, testing this new territory and he responded by pulling her in tighter. “This is Juggie,” she thought to herself.

His hands gripped tighter, pulling her into him, and they brushed under her jaw and down her neck, all the while their lips danced in quiet exploration. With more confidence, his mouth opened, just slightly, and his warm tongue traced the outline of her lips. Sparks flew through them, flooding them both with sensations that were entirely new and unexplored. An uncharacteristic, breathy moan slipped from her lips and her mouth opened under his.

The first contact was a slow burn, a flash of fire that sparked with ferocity. The fire left her lips and traveled straight to her core, shaking her out of the moment. She pulled back, flustered, breathless, and pushed her forehead against his.

“Juggie-“ she breathed heavily.

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “Yeah, I know.” He chucked a bit awkwardly.

“This was intense- all of it. The investigation and us and I-“ she stopped, not knowing what she was even trying to say.

“It’s okay, Betts. We’ll go slow with the investigation - and us.”  
He paused and took a deep breath. “Do you think we are playing with fire? With the case and with us?”

Betty gazed up at him, a dangerous smile on her face accompanied by her patented raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t know, Juggie, but if we are, hand me the matches.”


	2. Between the Scenes- Issue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She turned in his arms, hands bracing herself against his chest. “I was thinking, how many movie nights we have had, Jug, and how so many of the films you made me watch would have been a lot better if we were cuddled up like this.”
> 
> These snips would fit in between scenes of 1x07.

The dishes were scattered with remnants of half bitten fries and globs of ketchup. While the remains grew cold, the talk of the night remained lit with hope. It had been a very long time since Jughead saw his father this animated- this sober. As the conversation wound down, Jughead reveled in the fact that for one night he felt normal- like he belonged with Archie and his Dad and all the other good folks of Riverdale. He knew it was mostly a facade, maybe even an alternate reality playing out here in front of him, but he didn’t much care.

As they left Pop’s, Archie grabbed his arm and held him back. 

“Hey, Jug,” he said a little bit awkwardly. “When your Dad asked about Betty- being your girlfriend and all,” the word girlfriend coming out harshly on his tongue, “Why did you brush it off?”

Jughead’s hands came up to brush his face and then found solace in the depths of his pockets. He’d been waiting for this- the pushback over Betty to begin with Archie.

His silence urged Archie to continue. “Jug, it’s just- are you really serious? You know Betty. She’s probably drawing little hearts around your name in a diary and picking out a china pattern right now. So if you’re not-“

He was cut off then, by Jughead’s swift chuckle at his words. “Archie- how long have we known each other? You, me, and Betty. You know I have never- will never- hurt her. That’s why I brushed it off.”

Archie quirked a brow and dipped his head, apparently needing more information than that. 

“My Dad, Arch. He’s a mess. He’s drunk every night, irrational and lashing out all the time. I don’t want Betty near that. He doesn’t deserve to know her.”

Archie nodded, seeming to finally understand. “C’mon.” he said. “Let’s catch up to our Dads.”

As they walked to the car, Jughead thought about Archie’s words. He was amazed how after all those years, Archie still didn’t see her clearly. He saw her surface, of course. How could you miss it? But not who she really was. He was thankful for that. 

————————————————————  
With all the bustle with Polly and the Blossoms, Betty’s family had her pretty tightly under wraps. In the past few days they’d barely had a chance to catch a quick kiss in the Blue & Gold or a hand squeeze in the hallway. 

Sure they had been at Pops, but not alone. Veronica and Archie always seemed to be interrupting.

Betty was exhausted, but she longed for some alone time- no Blossoms, no drunk fathers, and no one else. She had texted Jughead this morning. 

“Skipping practice. My place. 3:30. Be there.” 

His reply came swiftly. “Wouldn’t miss it. Walk you home?”

She simply replied with a kissy face Emoji. A smile painted her lips as she hit send.

Later that afternoon they sat on her couch, The Shining playing on the TV screen. He laid back against the armrest, one leg sprawled up on the couch and the other down on the floor. Betty lay reclined on his chest, arms wrapped around her. They lay mostly in quiet companionship, just happy to be, until she sighed.

She tipped her back back to gaze up at him. “Hi.” she smiled.

“Hi yourself.” he replied. “What are you thinking about?”

She turned in his arms, hands bracing herself against his chest. “I was thinking, how many movie nights we have had, Jug, and how so many of the films you made me watch would have been a lot better if we were cuddled up like this.”

He faked mock protest to her comment about his taste in movies and then in swift retaliation, his fingers attacked her sides, tickling her into a dissolved fit of giggles.

“Jug!” she squealed, squirming on top of him to get away. “Oh my god, stop!” she laughed. 

He did stop, even though he saw the mirth in her eyes, but not because she asked. All her squirming in this delicate position had awakened more in him than the interest the movie held. Based on the glazed effect in her eyes, she felt it too.

“Hey, come here.” he whispered.

Slowly, biting a lip and hiding behind her lashes, Betty slid up his chest further so they were face to face.

“Hi.” she said once again.

“Hi.” he replied and then covered her mouth with his own.

Their tentative shy exploration from last time gone, her mouth swiftly opened under his, longing to feel the heat of him again. Bodies pressed together tightly, their tongues tangled, and slid against each other, movie forgotten in the background. 

Jughead’s fingers began a slow roam down the length of her back, pulling her tight. Their kisses were deep and slow and hard and frenzied. 

As they experimented with this new side of their friendship, his hands found the hem of her sweater and crept underneath. His fingertips felt like flames on her skin. She moaned deeply into his kiss and nipped his lower lip, pulling it between her own, eliciting a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper from him.

At that moment, they also both became very aware of how Jughead was feeling right now and they paused. Her eyes shot up to his questioning, and his hands returned to her sides.

“Betty, wait- wait.” he pushed her back, breathlessly. “We need to- stop for a minute. I-“

“It’s okay, Jug.” she said, laying her forehead on his. She placed a light kiss on the side of his lips and shimmied her way back down his chest to sit at his side.

As discreetly as he could, he shifted himself on the couch, not sure what to say or do next. He’d never been in this situation before.

“Betty, I-“ he started.  
“Jug, I” she began.

They both laughed at that and then she took the floor. “Juggie, I love that I made you feel that way. Don’t be embarrassed. I mean...” she paused, blushing, “it’s not as obvious, but I’m also feeling the same effects.”

“Yeah?” he questioned, half grateful and half proud that he made her feel that way.

“Yeah.” she said. “But, I”m not ready- I mean I’ve never...” she stammered.

“Hey, me too, Betts. Remember, I promised, we’ll go slow.”

She smiled and the said, “Popcorn!” Want some, Jug?”

“I’m always hungry, you know that.” he joked.

With that she bounced off the sofa and headed to the kitchen. Jughead took that moment to recollect himself. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr!  
> @likemereckless


	3. Between the Scenes- Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked up at him, sensing his worry. “Jug, I don’t have any feelings for Archie that are other than friendship- I’m not sure I ever really did. I think it was more the idea of him- what I was supposed to be. But you? You know me, Jug. And I’m all in here- with you.”
> 
> This chapter is set during parts of episodes 1x07 and 1x08.

Chapter 3. 

The ride home from the sheriff’s station was silent and awkward. After Jughead’s father had basically abandoned him, Betty had hurried him away to Fred Andrews’ truck.

She said no words knowing he was close to breaking and wouldn’t want to add that to a list of embarrassments in front of Archie.

They climbed in the back and she leaned into him, one arm around him, one laced in his fingers.

As Fred climbed in the truck he asked, “You kids hungry? We could head to Pops, grab a bite.”

Bile filled Jughead’s stomach, still churning with the events of the day, whereas Betty was seething with rage against Sheriff Keller and FP Jones.

“I think, Mr. Andrews,” said Betty, “that maybe Jug could use a little quiet right now.”

He squeezed her hand in appreciation of her awareness. After being dragged out of school by the police, Pops, which would be crawling with Riverdale High students, was not a place he wanted to be.

Reading between the lines Fred nodded. As they pulled up to the house, he noticed Betty soothe a lock of hair from Jughead’s face and him sink into her palm.

“Hey, here’s an idea.” said Fred. “Why don’t Archie and I go grab some burgers at Pops and just bring them back here. I’ll even grab some onion rings and a vanilla shake for you Betty- cherry on top.”

Betty smiled at him in appreciation. “That sounds amazing, Mr. Andrews.” 

She leaned over and grabbed the house key from his outstretched hand and led a still silent Jughead into the dark living room. He sank to the couch, his whole body trembling as the events of the day crashed down around him. Her arms immediately enveloped him.

“Juggie,” she said, voice breaking. And with that, he broke, too. Silent tears began to fall from his eyes, the same ones he has been sniffing back since she saw him in that interrogation room. 

Her palm reached up to cup his jaw, thumb tracing the tears off his cheeks. His body pressed closer to hers, face pressed into the crook off his neck.

“We will fix this, Jug” she said firmly. “Sheriff Keller will not make you a scapegoat for his case. I won’t let him.”

“Come on, Betty.” fell from his lips as he pulled his face back from her. “Who is going to believe us. You’re the only one who doesn’t see me as a homeless, angry kid. As a miniature version of my dad- a fuck up in the works.”

“Jug, that’s not true-“ she began.

“Yes, it is! Sheriff Keller basically painted me as the town sociopath, bullied all my life by jocks, alcoholic father, runaway mother, now a homeless kid. And he’s right!”

“Jughead Jones,” she said. “You are many things, but a murderer is not one of them.”

Her palms came to rest on his face again, forcing him to make eyes contact with her.

“Jug, you are so smart and you are gifted with words. You never choose to use those words for evil- only to help.”

As she spoke, her palm soothed his cheek. Her other hand rose up to remove his hat and her fingers tangled in his hair.

“You have such a big heart, Jug. The way you cared for JB and your Mom- and how you still take care of your Dad. Maybe the town doesn’t see it, but I do.” she added, still combing back his hair from his eyes.

His body had seemed to have relaxed into her touch, her words painting a picture of him that he wanted to believe was true.

“And me? Juggie, I would be a mess- insane if not for you. You are the kindest, most gentle, wonderful man I know and I swear it to you when I say that we will get through this.”

Her thumbs came up to rest on his lips. “Okay?” she added.

“Okay.” he said.

With that she placed a soft kiss on his lips and pushed him down on the sofa. He lay back, completely emotionally spent, and she lay atop him, listening to his breathing calm and his heart beat.

“Betty.” he said quietly into the darkness. 

“Yeah?” she replied.

“I have to tell you something. Something I was too embarrassed to say before.”

“You can tell me anything, Jug.” she said into his chest.

“The plans to stay with Archie and his Dad didn’t just happen today. My Dad’s drinking has been really bad lately and I was- living at the drive in, inside the projection room until they tore it down.”

“Juggie,” she whispered.

“-And then I was sleeping at school, showering in the locker rooms until one morning Archie caught me. I asked him not to- to tell you.”

She leaned her chin on his chest and looked up at him. 

“Jug, you know that wouldn’t have changed anything between us, right?” she whispered to him. “How long have we known each other? Like you told me- we are not our families.”

He felt a weight lifted from his chest, knowing that she didn’t think differently about him or pity him, but rather, understood. He closed his eyes, relaxing into her.

Seeing him come undone had shattered her as well. While their relationship status was relatively new, their relationship was not. No matter the title, Betty knew Jughead and she damn well was not going to let him take the fall for something he never could have done.

As she lay there, she felt his breathing still. She realized he was asleep and that she was just as exhausted. She decided to close her eyes- just for a few minutes.

Archie and Mr. Andrews returned a while later to find the house still dark and silent. Upon further inspection they found the pair fast asleep on the couch, her head tucked under his chin, fingers still linked on his chest.

“I’ll wake them.” said Archie, a bit disturbed by the scene before him.

“No.” said Fred. “It was an exhausting day for everyone. Let them sleep for now and we can heat this up later.”

They headed to the kitchen, Archie trying to come to terms with his newfound irritation with Jughead and Fred pondering what Archie had said earlier...” Who cares if Jughead ended up drowning, too.”

Maybe the personal costs of his choices did outweigh the financial risks and maybe Jughead Jones had paid the price.

————————————————————

He knocked on Veronica’s door, a little bit unsure of himself in this setting.

“I’m helping with a baby shower at the posh apartment of the daughter of an embezzling mobster.” ran through his mind.

When the door swung open, Veronica looked him up and down approvingly. 

“Look at you! You clean up nicely, Mr. Jones.” she said, laughing at his awkward shuffle as a response. “Come on. Betty is in the kitchen.”

When she saw him, her eyes followed his frame from head to toe. He had questioned his outfit many times, but didn’t have that many choices and couldn’t bring himself to wear what he had on at the Blossom funeral. As always, she was radiant.

“Jug, you look- really good.” Her voice dropped a tone and she stepped towards him, one hand coming up to his chest and the other running down his bicep. His uncharacteristic fitted sweater allowed her to see a lot more than his usual T-shirt allowed and she liked what she saw.

“I like this sweater, Juggie.” she said. “I can see a lot more of you through it. What else are you hiding under those S tees of yours?” she teased, still rubbing his chest and arm.

“Guess you will just have to wait and find out.” he joked, causing her to bite her lip.

Slowly she reached up to kiss him, hand rubbing rhythmic circles on his pecs, tongues dancing in a slow tangle.

“Hmmm. Hmmm.” interrupted Veronica. “Any other day I’d point you to the guest room and avert my eyes, but company is arriving and we have things to do.”

The next hour was a flurry of activity. Jughead took orders well and even found himself enjoying things which surprised him even more. Even better, Betty seemed so happy and hopeful to have her family all in one place. The night went by smoothly until Archie had barged in, spilling his biggest secret of all to Betty.

He had resisted the urge to hit him mostly because he wasn’t wrong- he should have told her- told them. After that, he found solace in a quiet room while the party died down. He could hear the commotion from the other room, but figured after Archie’s confession earlier, Betty may not be ready to speak with him just yet.

After a while, she came to him, her face not filled with anger like he expected. He decided to take the offensive right away.

“I should have told you about my Dad when I had the chance.” he says nervously, fists balled at his sides.

She nods, walking towards him, feelings heightened after the family drama tonight. “So why didn’t you?”

“I was ashamed.” Jug states simply, honestly.

Betty didn’t press it. She understood that outwardly her family was the picture of perfection and his dysfunction. Plus, he had already unloaded so much the other night at Archie’s house. She strolled forward to grab his hand in both of hers.

“Jughead, if we’re going to be together, I want to know you who you are. All of it.”

“Okay.” he said, relieved by her understanding.

“Okay.” she mimicked. “But Juggie, we should talk to your Dad. He might know something about Jason.”

With that he nodded and they strode off to see FP.

The prospect of her seeing the trailer frightened him. He had no idea what state it was in- his father was in.

“Betty- I’m not sure what we will find when we get to the trailer. My Dad has been- spiraling.”

She grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze, and laced their fingers together, silently saying it would be okay. 

Their visit at the trailer was short and uncomfortable. Betty had been courteous for the sake of Jug, but still couldn’t imagine how his father could put him through all this.

After they left, Betty had asked if he believed his Dad, and he did. He countered with, “Do you believe him?”

“I believe you, Jughead.” she said. And he knew she did. 

His throat full of emotion, he couldn’t speak so he conveyed himself the best way he knew how- with a kiss. It was sweet and tender and exploratory all in one. His tongue, curious, explored her lips, the roof of her mouth, all the while his hands tangled in her blonde curls.

“Jug, you want to maybe- go somewhere? Private?” she added as if to explain her meaning.

He didn’t answer right away. He just took her hand and started pulling her along the path. 

“Mr. Andrews is working late and Archie is probably still out.” 

That idea was good enough for her.

As they walked, the tension mounted. Both wondered where the night would go. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked as they approached the house.

“Actually, I was thinking about you in that sweater and about how I want to see what’s underneath.”

With a groan he tugged her arm forward and then stopped short. 

“Shit- Archie is home.”

Disappointment flickered across her face. “Maybe we could still-“

He shook his head. “Honestly Betty, I don’t think he loves us together. I think he’s jealous. He’s been acting odd when I mention you or anything.”

She looked up at him, sensing his worry. “Jug, I don’t have any feelings for Archie that are other than friendship- I’m not sure I ever really did. I think it was more the idea of him- what I was supposed to be. But you? You know me, Jug. And I’m all in here- with you.”

The last confession stabbed him right in the chest and he crushed his lips down on hers walking her back into a nearby tree. Their kisses became frenzied, probably the hottest yet, and he became emblazoned at her moans. His hips ground into hers eliciting sounds he was unaware Betty Cooper could make and his hand slid up her thigh and her side. She pushed her chest out further into him and he could take a hint, covering a breast with his palm and feeling her shutter at the new contact.

At that moment a car drove by, headlights shining on them in the night, and they broke apart, breathless.

“Jug. We. Really. Need. More. Alone. Time.” she panted out.

“Tell me about it.” he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

“So, goodnight I guess?” she questioned, a bit disappointed.

Jughead sighed and then teased, “Parting is such sweet sorrow.”

She smiled, a radiant smile and replied, “That I shall say good night till it be morrow.”

He leaned in to kiss her sweetly. “Night, Juliet.”

She headed towards home, lopsided grin on her face. “Goodnight.... Romeo.”

As she reached her porch she turned to watch him enter the Andrews’ house, thankful he was somewhere safe, warm, and fed. At that moment, heart swelling with a fierce protectiveness in her, Betty Cooper decided she would never let him go unloved again. That was a promise.


	4. Between the Scenes Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her whole world was crumbling, her darkness closing in. With each tear that fell for someone she loved she took another swig of the bottle.
> 
> That’s how he found her- crumpled in the corner, in the dark, mascara running down her face, bottle in hand.
> 
>  
> 
> ... My thoughts on what happened between the end of Jughead’s Birthday and beyond, prior to the next big Riverdale crisis.
> 
> Disclaimer- These characters are still not mine.

Betty Cooper sat at her vanity writing an entry into one of her journals. She considered how at her age her biggest worry should be getting caught passing a note in English class, but that was not the case.

Her Mom and Dad has been battling it out and Polly was living in the lion’s den. Betty felt solely responsible for the future of the Coopers. She had broke down in the Blue & Gold office and Jughead helped pick up the shattered pieces- then she had almost shattered them with his birthday plans. 

Jughead’s Birthday had been an undeniable disaster- the Hindenburg of birthday parties. After their fight and Chuck’s big reveal, she had pretty much assumed it was over between them. But, here she was getting ready for a “normal date” as he called it with one “Romeo Jones.” He had asked her last week and then pinned a reminder note to her desktop in the newspaper office. As she got ready, she reflected back to the events of the past week that led them here.

————————————————————

As the population of Riverdale High pushed and shoved their way out of Archie’s house, Betty sunk further into her psyche. Her chest constricted, her palms clenched drawing blood, and the room spun. She realized she was hyperventilating and she was alone.

Yes, Jughead had decked Chuck, but then he left her. She spun tale after tale in her mind about how her actions disgusted him- how he couldn’t look at her again. Archie and Veronica’s business was splattered all over the student body and it was all her fault.

Suddenly, she needed to get away from the commotion, panic consuming her. She stood shakily and headed for the stairs, grabbing a half drunk bottle of Johnny Walker Black on the way.

“Might as well- it’s all gone to shit anyway,” she muttered to herself.

She wound up in Archie’s room- not bothering to turn on the lights, and slumped down in a corner. Raising the bottle to her lips, tears began to drop, large hot tears that had been waiting too long to fall.

She cried for Polly, who instead of being engaged and excited for the baby, was bait in an elaborate trap.

She cried for her Mom and Dad, who were cracking under the tension in their home.

She cried for Jason Blossom who would forever taint Sweet Water River and never see his babies. 

But, mostly, she cried for Jughead. She had promised herself she would love him and she failed.

Her whole world was crumbling, her darkness closing in. With each tear that fell for someone she loved she took another swig of the bottle.

That’s how he found her- crumpled in the corner, in the dark, mascara running down her face, bottle in hand.

The scene before him broke his heart. The Betty he always knew was happy, full of life and light- or maybe he didn’t know all of her as well as he thought.

When she saw his face, blank, looking at her disheveled appearance, her composure cracked beyond repair.

The floodgates opened and her body shook, violent sobs of great magnitude.

“Juggie.” she cried and that was all it took.

Faster than a wink, he was on the floor pulling her trembling body into his lap.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Jug.” she cried into his neck.

All the while he hugged her tightly. “Me too, Betty. Me too.”

Slowly over time her tears slowed to a haunt and she began to hiccup, eliciting a small laugh from her. At that moment it was music to his ears.

She pulled back from him, rubbing the last of her tears away.

“You came back.” she said.

“I’m sorry I ever left.” was his reply.

“I don’t blame you, Jug. How can I ask you to deal with my brand of crazy?” she said.

“Well,” he said, picking up a hand and kissing her knuckles. “It just so happens that Cooper is my favorite brand of crazy.”

That received another chuckle from her.

“Come on. Why don’t you go wash up and I’ll walk you home.” he suggested. 

She nodded, rubbing away the last remnants of tears. He helped her to stand and took the bottle from her hands, tossing it into Archie’s bed.

She returned a few moments later, composure returned, hair and makeup in place. He laced his fingers through hers and headed downstairs.

Somewhere around the first floor they heard the distinct sound of Alice Cooper’s voice.

“Elizabeth. Elizabeth Cooper!” She yelled. “I know you are here.”

She paused on the stairs and grabbed his arm tightly. “Jug- I can’t deal with her right now.” she pleaded.

Quietly, they snuck out into the night, leaving her echoes down the Andrews’ hall.

“You know,” said Betty as they reached the fresh night air. “It’s still your birthday.”

“Betty, please. I’ve had more than enough celebrating today.” Jughead added, overemphasizing the word more.

“Let me buy you a shake at Pops? Just us?” she pleaded.

Something in her voice made him say yes and he was glad that he did. She opened herself to him, truly raw and exposed. She showed him her darkness and he accepted it, without hesitation. They would be okay.

As they walked home, he thought about how to bring her more light and less darkness. They reached the Cooper-Andrews crossroads and he took both of her hands in his.

“Saturday.” he said. “I’m taking you out.”

She smiled. “And where are we going, Mr. Jones?”

“No way. My turn to do the surprising.” he insisted and leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

“And Betty,” he added walking toward the house, “I can handle the darkness and the beast within.”

————————————————————  
As she put on a final coat of lipgloss she heard the bell ring and her mother open the door.

“Hello, Jug-head.” she announced, emphasizing his name just as Betty came downstairs.

“Hey, Juggie,” smiles Betty. “Ready?”

“Elizabeth.” said her mother. “Behave.”

Outside of the house Betty saw Archie’s bike on the front lawn.

“Ready to ride?” He asked, lugging a very full backpack onto his back.

“Jughead Jones, you never cease to amaze me. Never in a million years would I have imagined a very normal bike date.”

“You just wait. That’s not all I’ve got up my sleeve.” he teased. “Hop on.”

“You mean- on- on the pegs?” she stammered.

“Yeah.” he shrugged.

“Jug, I haven’t ridden on pegs since I was ten. There’s no way I’m climbing on the back of that thing.” she stated as she walked to the garage to grab her own bike.

“One day Cooper- I will get you on the back of my bike- hair flowing in the breeze.” Jughead joked.

“That will be the day, Juggie.” was her reply.

They rode in companionable silence- enjoying the crisp air and the feeling of juvenile freedom that came with riding bikes.

“It feels like we are kids again- just riding through town with no worries or cares.” sighed Betty as she followed him to their secret destination.

“Almost. Except I’m actually riding a bike instead of on Archie’s pegs or stealing Polly’s purple unicorn bike.” said Jughead, who had never had his own to ride. “Plus, I’m hoping that a certain bike riding gal pal of mine may kiss more than a skinned knee this time.”

Her return smile and look of carelessness was just what he had hoped for today. 

“Pretty sure you can count that one as a definite, Jug.” she said, peddling faster ahead of him. 

They raced for a few until they came to a tree ridden path near the river. There, he hopped off his bike and guided her through the trees for a few moments.

“Jughead, if you are taking me Bigfoot hunting...” she began.

He raised his hand to his chest in mock insult.

“Betty, you wound me!” he gasped.

“Relax- it’s superficial.”

Suddenly the came to a clearing in the trees. She hadn’t realized they had been slowly walking up an incline the whole way. There, large gray, flat plateaus of rock jutted out over the river, forming a stage to examine the beauty of the area.

Jughead put up the kickstand on the bike and quickly got to work, laying down a large fleece blanket on the rocks that he pulled from his giant bag.

She stood back, a bit chilled, watching the scene play out in front of her. He looked a little nervous and it was absolutely endearing. Paper plates, juice boxes, and some Tupperware containers came from the bag after the blanket, and finally for effect, a single tulip in a paper cup vase. He turned from his handiwork, taking one final glance and then looked back at Betty to find her smiling that sweet smile of hers.

“What?” he asked, blushing a bit from her intense gaze.

“You planned me a picnic.” she stated simply, as if it were the best thing anyone has ever done for her.

He shrugged. “I thought- maybe -“ he stammered, not sure what to say next.

“Don’t worry, Jug. I won’t let anyone know that you’re a romantic.” she laughed, walking forward to kiss him.

He tugged her down onto the blanket and pulled out one more blanket in case she got cold.

“How did you find this place, Jug?” she asked while he opened the spread of cheese, crackers, and fruit.

“I came looking around last week. I wanted to have a day just to be us- no outside world and I figured Sweet Water River was kind of one of the things that brought us closer together this year.” he said.

She turned from him, noting the sentiment behind it, and the intensity of the moment, to look at his spread of snacks.

In front of her were at least 3 different cheeses, a spreading knife and crackers that weren’t saltines. She was impressed.

“I have to confess that I had help in the snack department.” he said. “Archie’s Dad caught me packing up ritz crackers and some cheese whiz this morning and took pity on me and went to the store.”

That elicited a laugh from her. “Well, I would have loved the cheese whiz, too, Jug.” she said with a slight shiver.

“Cold?” he asked.

“A little.” she said as he quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them both.

The afternoon passed in a haze of laughs and carefree chatter. They fed each other bits of cheese and cracker, using fancy French accents and critiquing the flavors. They swapped stories from childhood, laughing to the point of tears over how many times Archie wound up doing something dumb and they had to bail him out. And they kissed- and kissed- and kissed. Their hands emblazoned, roaming to previously unexplored territory, but not too far in their public setting. For once in her life Betty Cooper liked the word perfect because that’s what today was- perfect.

When the wind picked up, they packed up their supplies and headed back towards Betty’s house. The lights were dark and she realized no one was home.

“Come in, Jug?” she said, intensity in her gaze.

He just nodded and followed her through the door.

As soon as they crossed the doorway, her lips were on his; sliding, nipping, teasing and soothing. They had gotten good at kissing. She walked him backwards towards the stair case and then mouthed, “upstairs,” against his lips.

She didn’t release his lips in the hall, or as they slammed into her bedroom door. He reached behind him to turn the knob and they fell through the doorway, a tangle of lips and teeth. Here they paused. Tentatively, she walked back from him until the back of her knees hit her bed. She’s reached out a hand, urging him forward. He grabbed her hand and inched forward to sit next to her.

Turning to face him, her hands came up to his chest, playing with the floppy collar of his T-shirt, and then pushing his jacket down his shoulders. Awakened by her movements, his hands matched hers, dropping her jacket to the floor. 

The room quiet and still, just the sounds of their breathing, heightened from their feverish kisses, her fingers found the hem of his shirt and with a final gaze up at his face, she lifted it up and over his head. Her hands landed on his shoulders, and her eyes browsed down his collarbone and over his chest. She was surprised by the light definition and slid her palms off his shoulders and down to explore his pecs.

Jughead, for the most part, just did his best to breath.

“I was right.” she said to break the tension. “You were hiding something good under that sweater of yours.” 

She bit her lip, and slid her hands down his chest and then to the hem of her own sweater. There, his fingers met hers. 

“No. Let me. Please.” he whispered, thumbs tracing circles on her own.

Her silent nod was all he needed and her sweater was discarded, too. His eyes first landed on her face, and then slowly dropped down her neckline to the new flesh bared before him.

Under his scrutiny she blushed, color flooding her cheeks and painting its way down her frame. 

“Come here.” he said, and pulled her mouth to his again.

They fell back on the bed this way, lips softly communicating, tentatively taking steps in this new realm of intimacy. Betty’s hands resumed exploration of his chest and her lips moved down his neck, his collarbone, his chest, fingertips and lips softly grazing his skin. For Jughead it was an out of body experience as he had never felt such love and reverence directed towards him. The feeling was surreal and slightly overwhelming. With that thought he realized that he had been idol and took the cue from Betty to start exploring.

His palms began on the soft, exposed skin of her stomach and, more shakily than he’d care to admit, slowly made their way north, just brushing the underside of her bra. Betty pulled back to smile at him, sensing his nerves and fluidly, and without hesitation, unclasped her bra and let it fall.

The sight of her was his undoing and his response was immediate- mouth on hers, hot and fast, and quickly traveling down her neck, hands coming up to feel the newly exposed flesh.

Upon first contact she arched into his hands, his name spilling from her lips as his head dipped down and his lips replaced his hands. When his tongue met her chest, all coherent thought was lost and she lay back on the bed, taking him back with her.

They continued for what seemed like forever, each taking turns nipping, kissing and exploring the other, until they reached a precipice where they needed to choose; end this now or take it further.

He looked down at her, flushed, a love bite or two atop her breasts and said, “We’ll only go as far as you choose, Betty. You’re in the driver seat for this.”

Pausing for only a moment to free her arms from between them, she reached down to free the button of his jeans. 

“No more layers between us, Jug.” she said.

She unfastened his jeans and he quickly wiggled free of the offending fabric and then his hands came to rest on her button. He gazed up once more as if to ask if she was sure and was granted access with a nod of her head. Her jeans were shed with the same swiftness as his.

Jughead lay himself next to her, nose to nose. “You say the word and I’ll stop, okay?” he said.

“Okay.” she said, a bit nervous herself now.

Their first touches were shy and awkward- this being a new arena for them both. His hand slid down her stomach, coming to rest over the thin layer of her pale pink underwear, and his fingers pressed forward onto her bundle of nerves.

At first contact, her hands which had been making their way to the elastic of his boxers, paused and gripped at his arms.

He continued to stroke her in small soft circles which he assumed must be the right thing to do because cool, calm, collected Betty Cooper was unraveling before his eyes.

Emblazoned by her response, he slid his fingers under the fabric to make direct contact with her skin. Her hips arched off the bed to meet his hand and her eyes closed.

“No. Look at me, Betty. Please.” he asked. 

She opened her eyes and his finger descended, thumb still working her flesh and ever so slowly, he began to work his way into her. 

For Betty, the stretching sensation, while a bit uncomfortable at first, was delicious, but the intensity and intimacy of their locked eyes set her aglow.

“Kiss me?” she asked when it was all too much to take.

They kissed all the while, her body dancing under his puppetry, until finally her body tensed and his lips swallowed her cries.

While she came down from this new high he peppered her face with kisses, amazed that he was the reason for her undoing.

As she began to regain composure, she leaned up to kiss him. 

“Thank you.” she said. “That was- amazing. Now, it’s your turn.”

“You don’t-“ he began.

“I want to.” she said. “I’m an equal opportunist.”

They kissed again and her hand slipped beneath the elastic to his boxers. Her fingers grazed down his abdomen, coming to wrap around him. At first contact she swears she hears a few expletives in between kisses and she smiles and she pushes him down onto the bed.

“Is this okay?” she asks. “Is this right?”

“Yeah. Please don’t stop.” he manages to choke out.

“Your turn, Jug. Look at me.” she whispers, picking up the speed of her strokes now.

Seeing her is his final factor before he’s falling hard, calling her name. This time her lips absorb his cries.

After they both lay tangled on top of her covers, arms wrapped around each other, her head on his chest.

“What are you thinking?” she asks. 

“I’m thinking- you’re gorgeous and how am I ever going to sit next to you again without wanting to undress you.”

“Jug!” she laughed, feeling quite the same way.

“Hey, you asked. I was just honest. What are you thinking?” he retorted.

“I’m thinking- I wonder if the cheese is still good in that container.” she said.

“Seriously? I confess my teenage hormone driven issues and you? You talk cheese?” he joked.

“A girls gotta eat, Juggie.” she said, right before he pounced on her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @likemereckless
> 
> I love the dynamic between Betty and Jughead. I noticed the roughest chapters for me in the book I’ve been writing involved what I always refer to as the “yucky love stuff.” I’ve borrowed this dynamic duo to practice. Constructive criticism welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @likemereckless
> 
> I’ve been working on a book recently and realized my worst chapters involve the “yucky love stuff.” I decided to play around with the Bughead dynamic as practice because, c’mon, who doesn’t love their love??


End file.
